Pequeño Pececito Dorado: II Parte
by Sapphiraxhanthus
Summary: "Percy esperaba verla totalmente sonriente, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al escuchar ruidos en la habitación, preocupándose a sobre manera yendo rápidamente ahí solo para ser recibido por un florero que fue lanzado cerca de él en cuanto abrió la puerta."


Si has entrado aquí y has leído el OS de **Pequeño Pececito Dorado**… Bienvenido a esta segunda parte que sin duda marca el fin de esta idea que me he tardado un año en completar; espero no decepcionarte con esta secuela… Así que bajo un riesgo inminente de que ames u odies esta historia, disfrútalo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlos.

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece (Ya quisiera) así que solo me adjudico un poco la historia, agradeciendo al Tío Rick por crearlos.

**Pequeño Pececito Dorado: II Parte**

Habían pasado unos meses desde que Annabeth le había dado la noticia a Percy sobre que ambos serian padres, cosa que los había hecho inmensamente feliz, solo hasta que el chico recordó a la madre de su novia y sus interminables y constantes amenazas sobre si llegaba a propasarse con su hija y para desgracia del chico, al darles la noticia a sus respectivos padres, solo pudo recibir las felicitaciones de todos excepto Atenea, quien en cuanto Annabeth, intentando suavizar la noticia solo logro que su madre agrediera de una forma muy particular a su novio; basta decir que el pobre chico no pudo ni moverse por al menos dos semanas, logrando así que al final y a regañadientes la madre de su novia aceptara al final la noticia. Otra sorpresa que ambos se llevaron fueron los buenos deseos y regalos que recibieron de todos sus amigos, siendo que no escatimaron en darles los mejores juguetes, ropa y otras cosas que posiblemente el bebe jamás terminaría por utilizar al final de su infancia.

Al paso de las semanas, Percy estaba más contento que de costumbre, eso al menos hasta que veía a su novia perder los estribos por sus repentinos cambios de humor, los antojos interminables que tenia, seguidos por las nauseas matutinas; culpando innumerables veces al chico, dado que ella estaba poniéndose "enorme" mientras que él no tenía que sufrir absolutamente nada; aunque para él, soportar a una embarazada ya era más que suficiente y eso pudo constatarlo una tarde mientras regresaba del trabajo…

—¡He llegado a casa! —Anuncio el hijo de Poseidón, entrando a su departamento yendo directamente a saludar a su más que embarazada novia.

Percy esperaba verla totalmente sonriente, como cada tarde que el llegaba, esperándolo para preparar la cena; no sin antes pasar varios minutos hablándole a su bebe. Pero se llevo una gran sorpresa a escuchar ruidos en la habitación, preocupándose a sobre manera yendo rápidamente ahí solo para ser recibido por un florero que fue lanzado cerca de él en cuanto abrió la puerta.

—¡Lárgate Jackson! —Espeto Annabeth, gritando a todo pulmón.

—¡Que rayos…! ¿Qué es lo que sucede Annabeth? ¿Por qué me tratas así? —Pregunto el chico totalmente preocupado, aventurándose a abrir nuevamente la puerta.

—¡Quiero que desaparezcas de mis vista ahora mismo Sesos De Alga! —Amenazo la rubia, lanzando ahora una lámpara.

—¡Ya va Chica Lista, no es necesario que destroces medio departamento! — Espeto el chico, sabiendo que ahora lograría enfadar aun más a su novia.

—¡Ahhh… Todo esto es por tu culpa!

—¡Si no mal recuerdo, tu también participaste más que contenta en hacer a ese bebe!

—¡Eres un idiota… Ahhh! —Grito la chica, asustando aun más a su novio.

—¡De acuerdo, solo quiero saber qué es lo que te sucede… Y si no me quieres ver nuevamente me iré de inmediato! —Sentencio decididamente el chico, consciente de que a Annabeth le sucedía algo muy extraño.

—¡Que ni se te ocurra irte en este momento… !

—¡Solo dime que es lo que te pasa!

—¡Que el bebe está por llegar… Ahhh!

Percy creyó escuchar mal, o su novia estaba por tener a su bebe… Sin importar que la chica le lanzase algún otro objeto, el entro a la habitación, encontrándose con que Annabeth por fin había roto fuente y se encontraba sufriendo las temibles contracciones de las que el médico le dijo que debía cuidarse; no solo por que representaba un peligro para la madre sino también para el padre, ya que le explico que usualmente las embarazadas arremetían en contra de ellos, dado que simplemente los culpaban por absolutamente todo.

—¡Por los dioses… Annabeth debiste decírmelo desde un principio! — Regaño Percy, tomando a su novia en brazos, alcanzando el bolso que habían preparado desde hacía semanas y saliendo rápidamente de su departamento.

—Yo… Lo siento, es solo que… en estos momento realmente te odio— Se disculpo la rubia, hablando entrecortadamente.

—Eso no me tranquiliza mucho. Solo dime cada cuanto ocurren las contracciones.

—Cada… 15 minutos.

—Demonios, debemos llegar rápidamente al hospital— Sentencio el chico, subiéndose al automóvil y rogando a los dioses que llegase a tiempo.

Ambos chicos sufrían cada quien con su dolor personal, por una parte, Annabeth continuaba con sus contracciones, las cuales ocurrían en un menor lapso de tiempo, logrando maldecir millones de veces a su novio, agradeciendo a los dioses que no tuviese ningún instrumento que pudiese lanzarle sin piedad; mientras que el chico lidiaba con el tráfico, una mujer embarazada que no dejaba de culparlo y sobre todo, con los nervios de punta al saber que su bebé estaba por nacer. En el momento en que llegaron a emergencias, el pelinegro solo pudo articular unas cuantas palabras antes de recibir otro golpe por parte de la rubia, quien solo pedía a gritos ser llevada a sala de expulsión; siendo toda una flotilla de enfermeras y doctores quienes intentaron tranquilizar a los primerizos padres, llevándose rápidamente a Annabeth en una camilla, perdiéndose detrás de las puertas del hospital.

—¿Disculpe, desea entrar a la sala de partos, señor? —Pregunto la enfermara al ver la preocupación de Percy.

—¿Cree que mi novia siga insultándome y golpeándome? —Pregunto el chico, ahora con un poco te temor en su rostro.

—Que va, lo tendremos a una distancia segura y ella ni siquiera podrá lastimarlo… Aunque no aseguro que grite una que otra maldición hacia usted— Respondió divertidamente.

—De acuerdo, solo… deje que le avise a nuestros padres…—Accedió el chico, sacando un móvil y marcando el número; pero para su sorpresa, su madre, seguida de Paul entraban por la entrada del hospital— ¿Qué hacen aquí? Estaba por llamarles.

—¡Oh Percy, mi primer nieto! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás con ella? —Exclamo su madre reprendiéndolo.

—Yo… lo siento mamá pero esto es confuso ¿Quién les ha avisado? —Pregunto el chico aun perplejo por la sorpresa.

—Lo siento, culpa mía Percy— Hablo Poseidón, entrando detrás de ellos.

—Wow, gracias por venir… pero si no les importar, creo que debería irme a recibir a mi primer hijo—Hablo entrecortadamente el chico, señalando detrás de las puertas.

—De acuerdo, ve allá y por favor, todo lo que te grite Annabeth no es verdad, solo… quédate junto a ella— Aconsejo su madre, dándole un abrazo.

—Bien, gracias por estar aquí… Quizás deberían avisarle a los demás— Comento Percy, recibiendo palmadas en la espalda por parte de Paul y de su padre— Aunque quisiera que la madre de Annabeth se enterara en un par de horas más.

—Tranquilo hijo, te apuesto a que Atenea no debe tardar— Sonrió Poseidón viendo como su hijo se tensaba, saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

—Gracias por estar aquí— Hablo Sally, dirigiéndose al dios del mar.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi hijo.

—De acuerdo, creo que mejor entro junto a Percy; lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que seguramente terminara por desmayarse —Sally bromeo respecto a su hijo y tomando camino por donde se había ido su hijo, dejo a Paul en un tenso silencio junto a Poseidón; pero para sorpresa de ambos, eso fue interrumpido casi de inmediato.

—¡¿Qué rayos…?!—Exclamo Poseidón al ver correr por el fondo del pasillo a Atenea.

—¡A un lado Aqua-man, mi hija tendrá un hijo de tu primogénito y si te interpones en mi camino te hare filete! —Grito la diosa, entrando como alma que la lleva el diablo, empujando a quienquiera que se pusiera frente a ella.

—¡Tranquila sobrina, tu hija está la mar de bien! —Vocifero el dios del mar, riendo por lo bajo.

—¡Cállate Sireno-Man! —Espeto al perderse tras las puertas de la sala de emergencias.

—En verdad que está furiosa con el pobre de Percy— Mascullo Paul sintiendo lastima por el chico.

—Ni que lo digas Besugoflis

—¡Blofis!

—Sí, lo siento Paul; aunque qué te parece si vamos por Percy y lo sacamos de ahí antes de que lo maten—Sugirió el dios del mar.

—O de que se desmaye en plena labor de parto— Apoyo Paul, caminando hacia la sala de espera.

Al paso de los minutos, fueron llegando los amigos de ambos chicos, siendo Rachel quien diera aviso a los demás, Jason y Piper llegaron rápidamente, seguidos por Hazel , Frank y Nico; Thalia, por desgracia, estaba lo bastante lejos como para llegar rápidamente, mientras que Leo acudió a la sala de espera con un regalo enorme, siendo este el mas ostentoso de todos los demás; después de una hora completa, los chicos se sorprendieron infinitamente en el momento en el que salió la madre de Percy al darles la noticia del nuevo pequeño Jackson, alzándose en vítores y felicitaciones, esperando poder conocer al bebé. Los primeros en felicitarlos fueron Sally y Paul, seguidos por el padre de Annabeth; en cuanto salieron, sus amigos no esperaron y entraron rápidamente a la habitación, encontrando a ambos chicos totalmente radiantes ante el hecho de que ahora eran padres.

—Oh vaya, un pequeño más al clan… Espero que no sea igual a su padre— Bromeo Jason, mirando como su novia cargaba al pequeño bebé.

—Ya va, te aseguro que en cuanto juegue contigo solo te pedirá una y otra vez que lo lleves volando en hombros— Le aseguro Piper, sonriéndole.

—Por favor, estará rogando porque su tío Leo le construya algo genial— Exclama Leo, haciéndole caras graciosas al pequeño.

—Vamos Valdez, que pequeño se negaría a ser llevado por su genial tío Frank.

—Ya quisieran que Annabeth siquiera pensara en dejárselos a ustedes dos— Bromeo Hazel, mirando una de las típicas peleas de ambos chicos.

—En definitiva al único que podría tener el merecido honor de cuidarlo seria Nico— Asevero Annabeth, riendo junto a los demás.

—Eso sin duda sería algo digno de ver— Apoyo Percy.

—Agradezco si quiera que pensaran en mi, dado que seré el tío más genial que tenga— Reconoció el chico, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Vamos Nico-man, sin duda serás el mejor de todos nosotros— Apoyo Jason.

—Esperen un momento… Creo que tío Leo merece un poco mas de merito; miren que le he regalado el mejor cochecito del Olimpo.

—Leo, esa cosa tiene más cachivaches peligrosos que un buque de guerra— Le reprendió Piper, devolviéndole su bebé a sus amigos.

—De acuerdo, no importa quién le de los mejores regalos, en serio, el bebé tendrá a los mejores tíos y tías de la historia— Comento la rubia, agradeciéndoles sus buenos deseos.

—No podrá ni siquiera decidirse por alguno de ustedes.

—Deja de adularlos Jackson, ese bebé terminara por adorar a tío Leo.

Entre bromas y risas, pasaron algunas horas más en la habitación, solo hasta que decidieron que ya era momento de dejarlos solos; dado que habían tenido un día muy largo y seguramente ya necesitaban darse un respiro y después de recibir innumerables visitas, regalos y buenos deseos, ambos chicos estaba agotados, tanto mental, como físicamente; eso sin mencionar que Annabeth no había tenido ni un minuto para descansar debidamente, pero aun faltaba que sus padres divinos conocieran al bebé.

—¡Felicidades chicos! En verdad espero que el bebé tenga todos los dones de su abuelo— Felicito Poseidón, entrando a la habitación.

—Sin duda aun no aprecio tu sentido del humor, pero espero que te equivoques— Comento con enfado la diosa de la sabiduría.

—Vamos sobrina, te apuesto a que mi nuera quisiera que heredara mis ojos.

—Mera percepción superficial; créeme que tu hijo agradecerá infinitamente que herede mi sabiduría.

—O que al menos tenga mi carisma.

—Sin duda, eso será algo que no permitiré.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero será todo un rompecorazones.

—Eso si yo lo permito.

—Perdonen que interrumpa, pero creo que alguien solo quiere dormir un poco— Susurro Percy, al mostrarles que Annabeth se había quedado dormida en la camilla, aun con el bebe en brazos. —Si no les importa, podremos hablar de esto después.

—Por supuesto hijo, ya habrá un mejor momento para celebrar la llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia— Accedió el dios del mar, dejando la discusión con la diosa, dándole una última palmada a su hijo, retirándose inmediatamente. —Y tu sobrinita, seguramente nuestro nieto no dudara en preferir a su abuelo.

—Aun sigo sin aprobarte— Lanzo Atenea, después de fruncirle el ceño a Poseidón y de que se tranquilizara solo para poder hablar de forma correcta con el chico. — Pero creo que debo aceptar las decisiones de mi hija; se que ella es muy inteligente y si te eligió para pasar una vida juntos, no me queda de otra que apoyarla.

—Gracias, en serio; ahora ellos son lo único en lo que puedo pensar y créame que de ninguna forma les fallare.

—De eso no tengo ninguna duda Jackson, porque créeme que no seré tan benévola esta vez.

—No se preocupe, Annabeth será la primera en hacérmelo pagar, ya que después de este día, me agredió lo suficiente como para temerle— Bromeo el chico, logrando que la diosa mostrara una pequeña sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, aunque seguiremos viéndonos más de lo que quisiera, los felicito a ambos; sin duda ser padres será la cosa más grata que veré en eones— Afirmo Atenea, mirando por última vez a su hija y a su nieto.

—En verdad espero que tenga su sabiduría, porque si tiene lo que yo, seguramente le dará quebraderos de cabeza a Annabeth— Finalizo el chico, antes de que la diosa saliera de la habitación, totalmente satisfecha por haber mantenido esa charla con Percy.

Y asumiendo que habían tenido un día de lo más largo, Percy no estaba para nada cansado, mucho menos podía quitarle la mirada a su novia y a su bebé; había esperado por meses ver a ese pequeño en brazos de la chica que tanto amaba, sintiendo infinidad de veces aquel temor al pensar que podría fallarle; pero con ayuda de Annabeth, esos miedo se fueron disolviendo cada vez que ella de decía que le hablara al pequeño; tomando como rutina platicar con él día y noche, esperando que en cuanto estuviera con ellos, el lo reconocería.

—Que tal pequeño, hoy te comportaste como todo un campeón igual que mamá— Susurro Percy, tomando la pequeña mano de su hijo— Ahora que ya estás aquí, prometo cuidarte a ti y a mamá, porque después de este día creo que no quieres volver a verla así de enfadada; y créeme que tanto ella como yo estaremos siempre juntos, dispuestos a protegerte.

—Espero que lo cumplas, sesos de alga— Hablo la rubia, quien estaba mirando la pequeña charla de Percy y su bebé.

—Lo siento, no quise despertarte— Se disculpó el chico.

—Solo estaba escuchando un poco, si no te molesta.

—Para nada, solo le estaba diciendo lo mucho que lo quiero, y que después de todo, mamá y papá siempre estarán juntos, a pesar de que mamá intentara matarme.

—Lo siento, de verdad… Eso solo era el efecto del dolor.

—Olvídalo chica lista, eso me ha servido de lección para no pensar si quiera hacerte enojar.

—Pero si me enfade en cuanto te desmayaste en la sala de partos.

—Eso puedo explicarlo; no esperaba ver a tu madre gritándome que tú estabas pasando por todo eso por culpa mía y que además tú también estuvieses apoyándola… Me dejaste sin argumentos para defenderme.

—¿Estás seguro que fue por eso? El hecho de haberme visto cubierta de sangre y que el doctor te pidiera cortar el cordón no tienen nada que ver—Bromeo Annabeth, tomándole la mano a su novio.

—Ni lo menciones, tan solo de acordarme me pone de nervios.

—Vamos, tenía que pasar por eso para recibir a este pequeño.

—Pero si pudiese ser inevitable que pasaras por todo ese dolor, créeme que sería más que feliz—Se sincero el chico, besando su frente.

—Te amo, ¿Lo sabes?

—Y yo a ti, y más ahora que me has dado una nueva razón para amarte mucho mas.

—En ese caso, seguramente el querrá tener una hermanito u hermanita.

—No presiones chica lista, aunque no puedo negar que es divertido "hacerlos", supongo que no podría soportar esto nuevamente hasta dentro de un buen tiempo.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero por el momento debemos cuidar de nuestro hijo y acostumbrarnos a tenerlo en casa— Dijo Annabeth, abrazando al pequeño.

—Serán los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas—Asevero el chico, besando de lleno a la rubia, pasando un buen momento después de horas, deteniendo ese momento como el mejor de sus vidas, agradeciendo a los dioses por toda esa felicidad que estaban viviendo — Todo gracias a ti, pequeño.

—Bienvenido al clan Jackson— Saludo Annabeth a su hijo.

—Bienvenido Pequeño Pececito Dorado— Susurro Percy al pequeño, quien abría sus pequeños ojos, mostrando ese azul profundo y esa pequeña risita que los alegro de inmediato.

Quizás tendrían problemas, o tal vez nunca estaría de acuerdo en todo, pero de algo estaban seguros; por su hijo, serian capaces de todo con tal de ver esa expresión de paz y felicidad en su rostro, viviendo el día a día agradeciéndose uno al otro esa bendición tan grande, ya que él era una pequeña parte de ambos, un pequeño que amaban más que a sus vidas.


End file.
